Who Ever Said Life Was Easy
by Alyssa625
Summary: It's mainly Lucy and Kevin but the other Camdens are in it.I'm not good with summaries just please R&R :)
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone this is my third fanfic.It's a little more like how the show is now..It has more Lucy and Kevin than the other characters but the other Camden's are still in it.Please R&R :)  
  
Annie and Eric live at home with Ruthie(Ruthie and Peter are together),Sam,David, Happy and the accident last summer never happened and Simon still lives at home.There is no Martin(sorry for everyone who loves Martin).  
  
Matt and Sarah are in Medical School in New York and are still a bit rocky but are working on their marriage.(they live together not in different apartments.)  
  
Mary is with Carlos but they aren't pregnant.They recently moved to Glenoak and live in an apartment downtown.  
  
Lucy and Kevin live in the garage apt (don't worry they won't be there for long).Lucy isn't going to school to be a minister but a hygenist (its like a dentist's assistant.They can clean teeth and a few other things).Kevin is still a police officer.And Lucy isn't as whiney as they portray her in the show.And like my other stories her hair is redish/brown like in the fifth season.I like it better but it's the same length as it is now on the show.  
  
Simon and Cecelia recently broke up but Simon keeps trying to get her back.  
  
Ruthie and Peter are together.Not much more to say about them.And Sam and David are the same.  
  
Ruthie and Peter are walking home from school.  
  
Ruthie:So are you going to try out?  
  
Peter:I want to.I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind.But I don't know if I'm good enough.  
  
Ruthie:Come on Peter you're great at basketball.At least try out.It can't hurt.  
  
Peter:I'll try out but I doubt I'll make it.I'm gonna take some shots tonight so I'll see ya tomorrow.Bye.  
  
Ruthie:Bye.I'll pick you up on my way to school.  
  
Peter: K.  
  
Lucy walked into the kitchen where Annie was cooking dinner and the twins were coloring.  
  
L:Hey mom.  
  
A:Hey sweetie.How was school?  
  
L:I'll be graduating in about a month so it's great.  
  
A:Hehe,I know.You tell me almost every day.Are you going to get a job right after you graduate?  
  
L:Probably.I heard they have 3 openings at the dentist office downtown.I hope they're still free when I graduate.I think I might go down and talk to them.  
  
A:You should.It's only one more month.Make an interview.  
  
L:I will after I talk to Kevin.I have some homework to do so I'll see you guys at dinner.  
  
A:Bye.  
  
S&D:Bye Lucy.  
  
Kevin and Roxanne are doing some paperwork.  
  
K:So what are you doing tonight?  
  
R:I met this guy and we're probably going to go out.  
  
K:Really.You haven't mentioned him before.  
  
R:Well I just met him.  
  
K:Maybe we can double.Me and Lucy and you and..your new guy.What's his name?  
  
R:His name's Jake.I don't know about doubling.I'm still getting to know him and he's probably going to want to be alone.  
  
Kevin thought Roxanne sounded a bit suspicious but he let it go.  
  
Simon was in the library at school looking up stuff for a report.He scanned the shelves for a specific book.When he saw what he was looking for he reached for the book at the exact same time a girl beside him did.  
  
S:Go ahead you can take it. Simon didn't notice the girl.She must have been new.She had brown hair with golden highlights and green eyes.Now that he looked at her she was the new girl in his English class.Her name was something like Megan.  
  
Girl:That's ok you take it.  
  
S:You're in my english class right?  
  
Girl:Yeah.I'm new.You're name is Steve right?  
  
S:Close.It's Simon. He held out his hand and she shook it.  
  
Girl:I'm Megan.  
  
S:I thought so.Since we both need the book why don't we share it?  
  
M:Share it?  
  
S:Yeah.We could work over at that table over there.We're doing the same report.I could give you some of my info I already got and you could give me some of yours.  
  
M:Um..ok!I could use some help.I'm pretty lost.I keep reading over the information but can't get it.  
  
S:It gets easier once you sort out everything.I'll help you.  
  
Simon and Megan are sitting at a table in the library laughing while they work.Cecelia walks into the library and sees them.She refused to see Simon anymore, but a wave of jealousy came over her and all the hatred she had for Simon seemed to go away.She stormed out of the library. 


	2. Feeling Sick

Hey Please R&R :)  
  
Sarah slammed the door as she left the apartment.Her and Matt had had another one of their fights.They were trying hard to work on their marriage but they always seemed to fight.They were both stressed all the time trying to go through Medical School while working on their marriage.Sometimes it just seemed like everything was crumbling.Matt buried his head in his hands and tried to make the anger subside.The fights usually ended when one of them left for a few hours.When they got home they usually didn't make up but ignored each other for a while before talking to each other again.  
  
The next day Simon went to the library again.He saw Megan sitting at a table hovering over her work.He went and sat down beside her, passing Cecelia who was also working at a table.Usually whenever Simon saw Cecelia he would try to convince her to go back out with him.This time he didn't even acknowledge her.Since seeing Simon with Megan yesterday Cecelia had become jealous and her feelings for Simon came back.She didn't want to ask him back out but wanted him to beg her to come back again.  
  
S:Hey Megan.What you workin on?  
  
M:Hey.History.Not the most exciting thing in the world, but I want to have it done so I can do stuff tonight.  
  
S:Do you already have plans for tonight?  
  
M:Well no, not yet.But anything other than homework will be good.  
  
S:Since you don't have any plans yet, do you maybe wanna go to a movie or something?  
  
M:Oh, umm sure!A movie sounds good.I don't have many friends yet since I just moved here so there isn't anyone else to hang out with.  
  
S:I can pick you up around 7?  
  
M:Ok.What movie are we going to see?  
  
S:We can see whats playing when we get there.  
  
M:Ok.  
  
S:Here's my number.(he writes it down on a piece of paper) Call me at 4 so I know where to pick you up.  
  
M:Ok.Well I better get back to my history so I won't have any for homework.  
  
S:I have to get going too.So I'll see you around 7.Bye. Simon walked out of the library.This time he noticed Cecelia and said a simple,cheerful hi to her and continued walking.  
  
That night the Camden house contained each member of the Camden family except Matt and Sarah.Mary and Carlos had come over for dinner.Everyone was seated around the table eating and chatting.  
  
Lucy:Do you smell that?  
  
Kevin:What?  
  
Lucy:I don't know.It's some kind of spray or something but it's really strong. She smelled Kevin. L:It's coming from you.Are you wearing anything?  
  
K:Just colone and aftershave.  
  
L:How much colone did you put on because it's really strong.  
  
Annie:I don't smell anything. The rest of the Camden's agreed with Annie.  
  
Mary:I smell it too.  
  
K:I put as much on as I usually do.  
  
M:Carlos I can smell it on you too.  
  
L:How can no one else smell it?  
  
M:Yeah it's really strong. Everyone else looked confused.There was no outstanding smell.They continued on with their dinner still waiting to smell this strong smell Lucy and Mary were talking about.The night ended and Lucy helped Annie clean up the kitchen.  
  
A:Thanks for helping me Luce.  
  
L:No problem.I didn't have anything else to do. Lucy finished loading the dishwasher.  
  
L:Well I'm going to head back to the garage.I'm exhausted I could fall asleep right now.I'm also feeling a bit nautious I think I need some rest.  
  
A:It isn't anything serious is it?  
  
L:I don't think so.I must have eaten something bad.I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
A:Bye hope you feel better. When Lucy got home she was about to sink into a deep sleep when a wave of nausea came over her and made her rush to the bathroom.She threw up.Her legs were still weak so she remained on the ground beside the toilet.Kevin walked in.  
  
K:Luce you ok?  
  
L:Yeah.I don't know what happened I just felt really sick.I think I ate something bad.  
  
K:You want me to bring you back to bed?  
  
L:I think I'll wait here.I'm still not feeling quite better.  
  
K:I'll wait with you then.  
  
L:That's ok.I'd actually rather you not see me throw up.  
  
K:Sweetie I don't mind.  
  
L:I'm fine.You go back to bed.  
  
K:Ok, but call me if you need me.  
  
L:Ok. Kevin returned back to bed and Lucy didn't join him for another hour.She awoke early the next morning and raced to the bathroom again and spent some time in there.Kevin woke up and went into the bathroom to hold her hair back.  
  
L:Thanks. Kevin rubbed her back.  
  
K:Maybe it wasn't something you ate.  
  
L:I think I might be coming down with something.  
  
K:Do you think you should stay home from school?  
  
L:No I should be fine.I can't miss much more school.I'm graduating soon.And we have a small test today.  
  
K:Ok, but if you don't feel good you should come home.  
  
L:Alright.But I'm sure I'll be fine. Once Lucy felt better she showered and left for school as Kevin left for work. 


	3. Taking the Test that you can't Fail

I typed this story out on my computer a while ago so sorry if its predictable.Please keep R&R :) and thanks for the constructive critisism.I need it to make it better.  
  
Roxanne got up and looked around.Her head was pounding and she didnt know where she was.Seconds later she remembered the night before.Her and Jake had went back to his place.He had brought out some booze.Roxanne didnt want to drink but Jake persuaded her into one.That one turned into 2 and after that they just kept coming.She couldn't see Jake anywhere.As she stumbled across the room she noticed Jake was on the floor asleep.  
  
R:Jake.Are you awake? She waited for a reply but one didnt come.She tried to wake him up but he was sound asleep.She decided she would go home.First she looked in his bathroom for an aspirin.Finding the aspirin bottle which was almost empty she took two and went home in her car.  
  
Lucy got home from school.She hadn't gotten sick all day but still wasn't feeling great.She sat down on her bed and started her work.Minutes later she was disrupted by Mary.  
  
M:Hey Luce.Are you busy?  
  
L:Hey.I'm just doing work, but other than that, no.  
  
M:Can we talk?  
  
L:Sure. Lucy got up and sat down at the table. Mary joined her but stayed silent.  
  
L:So what did you want to talk about?  
  
M:Well, I haven't been feeling good lately.  
  
L:Really, neither have I.  
  
M:But I don't think it's just a 24 hour bug.I haven't been feeling good, I've been tired and I'm smelling things people can't smell.  
  
L:That's exactly how I've been feeling.  
  
M:I don't know but I think I may be...  
  
L:Pregnant.  
  
M:Yah, how did you know?  
  
L:I think I may be too.I didn't want to tell Kevin.I'm not sure yet, but I'm also late.  
  
M:Are you going to find out?  
  
L:Of course.I've been trying to avoid the fact, thinking it would go away, but I've been feeling this way for a while now.  
  
M:We should go buy some tests.  
  
L:Right now?  
  
M: You know what they say, there's no time like the present.But do you want to tell Kevin first?  
  
L:No.I think I should find out and then tell him.I'm still kind of scared about how he'll take it if I am.Do you want to tell Carlos?  
  
M:No, I think I'll do the same thing as you.  
  
L:Ok.So should we go get the tests now?  
  
M:Yeah.Carlos is working until 4.  
  
L:Kevin will be home around 5 so let's go now before anyone gets suspicious.  
  
M:Ok.We can take my car. Lucy and Mary grabbed their coats and drove to the drugstore.  
  
Simon was at his locker after the bell rang.Cecelia walked up to him.  
  
S:Hey.How have you been?  
  
C:Fine.I see you and that Megan girl have been spending time together lately.  
  
S:Yeah, we're kind of going out.  
  
C:I thought that you wanted to go out with me?  
  
S:Well I did.But I finally get that me and you aren't going to be together.You obviously don't like me like that anymore.So I'm going to leave you alone now.I'd like to talk more but I have to get home.Talk to you some other time. Simon left Cecelia standing there.She was feeling angry and sad, but mostly she missed Simon.  
  
Peter sunk another shot in a row.He was at the basketball try outs.  
  
Coach:Great job Petrowski.Try another shot. Peter sunk the second one in and the third.The coach liked what he saw so he got Peter to do some different shots and passing.By the end of the try outs Peter's name was on the top of the list.  
  
P:Thanks for letting me try out coach.  
  
Coach:I'm glad you did.I'll be posting the list next week.Don't forget to check it, I think you'll be happy. Peter left basketball try outs very happy.Ruthie had been watching it from the bleachers.  
  
R:Hey Peter wait up! Ruthie ran up beside Peter.  
  
R:You were great.I told you you were great.  
  
P:I think the coach really liked me.  
  
R:Why wouldn't he.You sunk practically every shot.You're definitley going to make it.  
  
P:Well I shouldnt expect it, but I think I have a really good chance of making the team.  
  
R:You do.So do you want to hang out tonight.Watch a movie at my house maybe?  
  
P:Sure. I have to go home and shower and I'll be over.  
  
R:Ok.  
  
Lucy and Mary stood in the pregnancy test aisle in the drugstore.Before them there were numerable amounts of different pregnancy tests.  
  
L:So what kind are we supposed to get?  
  
M:I'm not sure.Maybe we should ask someone.  
  
L:Let's just read the back on some of them and see which one we like best. Lucy and Mary picked up different tests and read the boxes.  
  
M:Not this one.This one is an early pregnancy test.You're already late.  
  
L:This one would work.But it says it's only 85% right.It's pretty cheap so I'm guessing it isn't that good.  
  
M:How about this one.It isn't that cheap and sounds like the kind we need. Lucy read the box.  
  
L:Yeah, I think this is the one we need.  
  
Lucy and Mary each bought a pregnancy test then nervously drove home. 


	4. And then there's the test that you can F...

Please keep R&R they really help. :)  
  
Matt was in one of his classes.The prof. was handing back tests that the class had written.Matt had studied hard for his and tried his best.But Sarah and him had had a fight earlier that day and he had been distracted when he was writing it.The prof. dropped Matt's test in front of him.Matt kept his eyes closed and took a deep breath as he opened his eyes.To his surprise there was a big red B on the front.Excitement surged through Matt.This had to be one of his best marks lately.The proffesor walked back over and grabbed the test.  
  
Prof:I'm sorry I gave you the wrong test.Here's yours. The prof. placed a different test on Matt's desk.Unfortunatley this test had a D on it.His excitement died away quickly.  
  
Mary and Lucy nervously sat in Lucy's apartment.  
  
M:So who's gonna go first?  
  
L:I don't know.I don't really want to.  
  
M:Neither do I. They sat there for a while longer silently, both in deep thought. Lucy stood up.  
  
L:I'll go.No point in waiting.Kevin is going to be home soon. Lucy walked into the bathroom and closed the door.She emerged a few minutes later.  
  
L:I have to wait 2 minutes.  
  
M:I'll go do mine so we can find out at the same time.  
  
When the timer went off four minutes later Lucy and Mary both went into the bathroom where their tests waited on the counter.Both of them picked up their tests with their eyes closed.  
  
M:Ok, let's look. Each of them opened their eyes and stared down at the results of their future.No one talked for a while as they held the tests in their hands.  
  
L:Mine's negative.  
  
M:It's negative!?How can that be?  
  
L:I don't know.But it is.Well, I guess I should be relieved.What's yours?  
  
M:It's...p-positive. Mary sat down on the toilet and leaned back.  
  
L:Are you serious?  
  
M:I can't believe it.I'm not ready for this. Lucy put her arm around Mary.  
  
L:It's going to be ok.  
  
M:Sure you can say that, you're not pregnant.  
  
L:You might not be either.These tests aren't completely right.You have to get it confirmed by a doctor.  
  
M:I guess.But come on.I wouldn't be feeling this way for nothing.I know I'm pregnant.  
  
L:Even if you are, it's not that bad.It's a baby.You'll be a mother.In a way I'm a bit disappointed that I'm not.I didn't want to say it because I'm still not ready.I should be relieved, but I'm kind of sad.  
  
M:Thanks Luce, I still don't feel better, but you're a great sister.  
  
L:You too.I'm glad I didn't have to do this alone.  
  
M:I should talk to Carlos.I also need to make an appointment to confirm it so I better get home.  
  
L:Do you want me to drive you home?  
  
M:No I'll be fine. Lucy and Mary hugged before Mary left.Once she was gone Lucy lied down on her bed as a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.She cried a bit before she fell asleep.At five Kevin arrived home.  
  
K:Sweetie I'm home. Kevin came up to find Lucy asleep.Her face had tear stains on it.Not knowing why his wife was upset Kevin decided to let her sleep.Her put a blanket on her and went to the house to eat.  
  
He returned to the apartment with some food.Lucy was still asleep but when he closed the door she awoke.  
  
K:Hey.I brought you something to eat.  
  
L:Oh, thanks.  
  
K:So, are you ok?  
  
L:What do you mean?  
  
K:I can see you've been crying.What's the matter? Lucy quickly tried to think of a lie.  
  
L:Oh umm, I watched a really sad show.I guess I fell asleep while watching it.  
  
K:Really? Lucy avoided looking directly at Kevin.  
  
L:Yes.It was a soap opera.You know how they get.  
  
K:Oh of course.Well why don't you have something to eat and then maybe we can go out and get some ice cream?  
  
L:That sounds great but I'm still pretty tired and not feeling so great.  
  
K:You've been sleeping for how long and you're still tired?  
  
L:Yes.You know I haven't been sleeping good lately.I've been up day and night throwing up.  
  
K:It's been a while now and you've still been getting sick every day.Maybe you should go get checked out at the hospital.It could be serious.  
  
L:I'm fine! Lucy got up, grabbed the plate of food and stormed out.  
  
3 weeks passed.Mary got it confirmed at the hospital that she was pregnant.After telling Carlos, she told the family.Lucy hadn't told Kevin or anyone else about her pregnancy scare, but she still hadn't been getting better.So one day Kevin told her he had made an appointment for her.Lucy refused to go.She was half scared because even though she wasn't pregnant she still didn't feel good.After a lot of pleading she decided she better find out what was wrong with her and let Kevin take her to her appointment.  
  
In the waiting room Lucy tried to read a magazine but it was hard to concentrate.Her hand was shaking slightly.Kevin grabbed her hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze.  
  
K:It'll be ok.  
  
L:How can you say that? Kevin tried to answer, but knew that he didn't know that everything would be ok.Finally, after what seemed like hours the nurse called Lucy's name.  
  
K:I want to come with you.  
  
L:You don't have to.  
  
K:I want to.  
  
L:Ok. The couple held hands as they walked to the doctors examining room. A minute later Dr. Hastings (aka Lucy's uncle Hank) entered the room.  
  
DrH: Hi guys.  
  
L&K:Hi.  
  
DrH:So what are we here for today?  
  
L:Well, I haven't been feeling good for about a month now.  
  
DrH:I see.What exactly have you been feeling?  
  
L:I'm tired a lot, feel nautious, get sick.Those kinds of things.  
  
DrH: I have an idea already what might be wrong.Of course I'll have to do a test to make sure.  
  
K:What do you think's wrong with her?  
  
DrH: I think that you may be pregnant. Kevin let the news sink in.Lucy was a bit surprised.  
  
L:But the test... Lucy noticed what she was saying and stopped.  
  
K:What test?  
  
DrH: Did you take a pregnancy test? Kevin stared at Lucy.  
  
K:Did you?  
  
L:Umm, well..yeah about 3 weeks ago.  
  
K:You thought you were pregnant and didn't tell me?  
  
L:I was scared.I wasn't sure.I didn't want to tell you until I was sure.But I took a test and it was negative so I thought that was the end of it.  
  
DrH: Those tests aren't always right.We'll have to do one now and find out for sure.  
  
L:(quietly)Ok.  
  
DrH: Let me go get needles so I can take blood and I'll be right back.If you can get me a urine sample right now that would be great.  
  
L:Alright. Dr. Hastings gave Lucy a cup and pointed her to the bathroom.  
  
K:I'll be right here sweetie. After Lucy was finished in the bathroom her and Kevin waited for Dr. Hastings to return.  
  
L:I hate needles.Why can't they just use the urine sample.  
  
K:They want to be sure.  
  
L:If we wait a few months we'll know.  
  
K:Don't worry Luce.You can hold my hand and squeeze it as hard as you want.You won't even hardly feel the needle anyways.  
  
When Dr.H returned he had sharp needles on a tray.Lucy rolled up her sleeve and he cleaned her arm. Lucy closed her eyes and held onto Kevin with her other arm.She winced a tiny bit when the first needle went it.He gave her 2 more needles.  
  
DrH: Done.I hope that wasn't too bad.  
  
L:Well it wasn't terribly painful but I wouldn't do it for nothing. Kevin kissed Lucy.  
  
K:You did good. I know how scared you are of needles.  
  
L:Thanks.  
  
DrH: Well I'll bring this to the lab and we should have your results in about 15 minutes.So if you'll go wait in the waiting room I'll call you into my office when they're ready.  
  
L:Ok.  
  
Lucy and Kevin nervously waited for 15 minutes.Normally 15 minutes would go by quickly, but now it seemed to pass like a boring history class would.Kevin wanted to talk to Lucy.He was a bit hurt that she didn't tell him before when she thought she was pregnant.The silence was broken by the nurse calling Lucy's name again.They headed to Dr. Hasting's office.He came in after them.  
  
DrH: Take a seat. Lucy and Kevin sat down in the chairs facing Dr.Hastings.  
  
DrH:Well the results are back.  
  
L:And.  
  
DrH: And the test you took at home was wrong.Congratulations, you're pregnant! A smile began to grow on both Lucy and Kevin's faces.  
  
K:We're havin a baby. He looked at Lucy then kissed her passionatley.When they broke apart Kevin had a few tears in his eyes but was still smiling.After giving Lucy special vitamins and a few pamphlets, Lucy and Kevin left.Before leaving they made an appointment for the second following Saturday to see how far along Lucy was.During the whole ride home Kevin kept talking about how they were going to be parents.Lucy just listened with a smile that seemed to be permanently stuck on her face. 


	5. Accidents Happen

Hey thnx for the reviews and constructive critisism.Please R&R :)  
  
Simon was in his room trying to pick the perfect thing to wear for his and Megan's one month anniversary when he heard a knock at his door.  
  
S:Come in. Cecelia walked in.  
  
S:Cecelia, hey.What are you doing here?  
  
C:Well I talked to Megan and she told me that she couldn't go out tonight. She asked if I could tell you.  
  
S:When did you talk to Megan?  
  
C:Oh, umm I saw her downtown.  
  
S:Where?  
  
C:At the promenade.  
  
S:Did she say why?  
  
C:No. But I saw her with this tall guy.I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I'm sure you get it.  
  
S:You're right I shouldn't assume anything.I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation.I'll call her.  
  
C:No! Simon looked at Cecelia with a confused look on his face.  
  
S:Why not?  
  
C:Well, umm, you see...ummm she told me you couldn't call her.  
  
S:Really.And why?  
  
C:Because she wouldn't be home.I think she said she'd be out with that guy she was with.  
  
S:She's probably home now.I'll call her before she goes out.  
  
C:No she's not going to be home.She told me she'd be out all day.  
  
S:Are you sure?  
  
C:Yeah.Since you can't go out anymore do you want to go out to a movie or something?  
  
S:I don't think so.I'll just stay home and see if Megan calls.  
  
C:Come on.She isn't going to call.Please I really want to see Man On Fire.  
  
S:Wellll  
  
C:Please.  
  
S:I guess.But then I'm coming straight home.If she calls I don't want to miss it.  
  
C:She won't, come on.Get drest.  
  
S:Ok I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes. Cecelia smiled slyly as she left the room.Her plan was working out great.  
  
Lucy and Kevin walked into the kitchen.Annie, as usual, was cooking.  
  
L:Hey mom what's for dinner?  
  
A:Potroast.  
  
L:Sounds good.  
  
A:So where were you two?  
  
L:Oh, just downtown. Lucy and Kevin didn't want to tell their parents just yet.  
  
K:I have to get ready for work.So I'll see you guys tonight.  
  
L:I have some work to finish too so I'll see you at dinner mom.  
  
A:Bye. Lucy and Kevin left.  
  
A:Oh Luce you forgot your purse. (Lucy had already left and didn't hear Annie).  
  
Annie went to go move Lucy's purse off the table but accidentally dropped it.A few things spilt out over the floor.Annie was putting the things back inside when she noticed what they were.There was a pamphlet that said "So You're Going To Be a Mom" and a package of prenatal vitamins.Annie's breath caught in her throat and she stared at what was in front of her.She got up and placed the purse back on the table and brought the pamphlet and vitamins with her into Eric's study.Eric was busy typing up his sermon when Annie entered.  
  
E:Hey. Annie stared at Eric not saying anything.  
  
E:Annie, are you ok?  
  
A:I'm fine.I just wanted to show you what I found in Lucy's purse.  
  
E:You were in Lucy's purse?  
  
A:Not purposely.She forgot it here and as I was moving it I accidentally dropped it and some things spilled out.  
  
E:What "things"? Annie handed Eric the pamphlet and vitamins.Eric's mouth slowly fell open as he stared at the items in front of him.  
  
E:Well we can't be sure these are hers.  
  
A:Come on Eric they were in her purse they're obviously hers.  
  
E:Maybe she's just hanging on to them for a friend, or is using them for school or something.  
  
A:You don't just hold onto these things for a friend.And why would she need these for school, she's becoming a hygenist.  
  
E:So you think she's pregnant?  
  
A:Yes.  
  
E:But her and Kevin aren't ready.She's still in school.  
  
A:Just barely she's graduating at the end of the month.And her and Kevin are just as ready as Mary and Carlos.They've been married longer.  
  
E:Are you going to ask her then?  
  
A:No.She probably wouldn't believe me that they accidentally fell out of her purse.We have to wait until they tell us.  
  
E:Do you think that they're planning on telling us?  
  
A:Well they obviously have to.They can't hide it for long.  
  
E:I can't wait long.  
  
A:Hopefully we won't have to.Well I have to get back to cooking, so act casual when you see her.You can't tell her we know.  
  
E:I won't I won't.  
  
A:I know you, you have a hard time keeping secrets.  
  
E:I promise I'll keep this one.  
  
A:Ok, I'll see you at dinner then. Annie left Eric's office.Just as she reached the kitchen the phone rang.She placed the pamphlet and vitamins down beside Lucy's purse and ran for the phone.It was a friend just seeing how Annie was.Annie hadn't noticed how long her conversation was until the oven timer went off.Saying good bye she went to get dinner out of the oven. 


	6. Pressured Into it

Hey thanx for the reviews...Please R&R :)  
  
Simon and Cecelia were waiting outside of the movie theatre in the ticket line.Megan had tried phoning Simon but the line was busy (Ruthie talking to Peter).Her father was going out to get some things at the store and she was going along for the ride.There was a traffic back up and Megan's car was stuck in front of the theatre.When she looked at the ticket line she saw Simon standing with Cecelia.Feeling devastated and angry she closed her eyes so she couldn't cry and didn't open them until they were far away from the theatre.  
  
Lucy walked into the kitchen.Annie was bringing food into the dining room.  
  
L:Hey did I forget my purse here mom? Annie's eyes got wide.  
  
A:Oh, I'm not sure.  
  
L:Oh here it is. Lucy stopped when she noticed that the pamphlet and vitamins she had received at the hospital where now placed outside of her purse instead of inside it. When Annie looked at Lucy she saw her angry expression.Looking down at her purse she found out why.When the phone had rung she had placed the vitamins and pamphlet beside her purse and got preoccupied and forgot to put them back inside.  
  
L:Mom what are these doing on the counter? Annie quickly tried to think of an excuse but decided it was no use.  
  
A:I'm sorry Luce.I was moving your purse and I dropped it.Some things fell out and when I was putting them back in I noticed what they were. Annie finished her story of how the vitamins and pamphlets ended up outside Lucy's purse.  
  
L:So dad knows too.  
  
A:Yah.  
  
L:And he thinks that I'm pregnant?  
  
A:Well, it's the best explanation.Are you?  
  
L:What do you think?  
  
A:I didn't want to assume, but I think so. Annie waited for Lucy to answer, but she didn't.  
  
A:Are you?  
  
L:(sighs) Yeah.  
  
Many different feelings ran through Annie.She was excited, happy,and sad in a way that her daughter was starting her own family.But overall she was bursting with joy.She was speechless and all she could do was hug her daughter and cry tears of joy.  
  
A:I can't believe it.You and Mary both.  
  
L:We took pregnancy tests together about a month ago but mine was negative so I never thought more about it.But then the morning sickness didn't go away so Kevin made me go get it checked it out.  
  
A:You never told me you thought you were pregnant?  
  
L:I wasn't sure.And I kind of wanted Kevin to know first since he is the father.  
  
A:I know.I just can't believe it.Should I go get your father?  
  
L:No!I have a better idea.  
  
A:Really?I'm listening.  
  
L:You know how dad is so nosy and can't wait long before he talks to us about things.Well pretend that I never told you anything and we'll see how long it takes for him to come to me.  
  
A:I don't know.I never keep things from your father and especially secrets this big.  
  
L:Please mom.  
  
A:Well ok.But if he doesn't come to you in the next few days can you just tell him?  
  
L:I guess.Try to make him come talk to me though if you don't want to wait long.  
  
A:I don't think he'll need much forcing.I know him as much as you do.Waiting for these kinds of things kills him.  
  
L:Don't tell anyone else either.  
  
A:Promise.  
  
They continued on with dinner without another word about Lucy's pregnancy.Eric was already getting crazy.It was the only thing on his mind.Lucy acted so normal during dinner he didn't know if it was true.  
  
Kevin and Roxanne were patrolling the next day at work.  
  
K:So I haven't seen you much lately.  
  
R:I've been busy.  
  
K:With Jake right?  
  
R:Yah maybe.  
  
K:So you guys have been going out for what a month and I haven't even met him yet.  
  
R:Yeah so.  
  
K:That was a hint.Do you think maybe we could meet him now.You guys must have had your alone time.  
  
R:Well..., if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone?  
  
K:Of course.  
  
R:Do you promise?  
  
K:Yes I promise.  
  
R:Well when I first started seeing Jake he acted you know, normal.But when we would go to his place he would drink and offer me some.I wouldn't take any but he persuaded me into having some which turned into a lot.After that time I said I didn't want to drink anymore but then he'd force it on me.The first time I drank with him I fell asleep at his house.When I woke up in the morning he was asleep and wouldn't wake up.So I took one of his aspirins and went home.Only a few minutes after I got home I started hallucinating and feeling dizzy and some other feelings.I found out that his aspirins were actually LSD pills.  
  
K:Wow.  
  
R:I'm not done yet.Then about a week ago he tried to give me one of these pills telling me they were aspirins.I knew they weren't so I didn't take one.He got mad and I left.I think he has those so he can give them to girls and "take advantage of them" if you know what I mean.  
  
K:Yeah I know what you mean.If he's like this then why haven't you broke up with him?  
  
R:I want to.But he said if I did then he would hurt me.I looked him up and once a girl tried to leave him and he left her in a burning building.She didn't die but got burned.He was in jail for 2 years.  
  
K:Roxanne you can't let him do this to you.Break up with him.And just in case maybe get some officers to check up on him every day to make sure he isn't doing anything that makes it look like he's going to come after you. 


	7. He Finally Cracks

Hey sorry for the long update I've been busy. Please R&R and in your review can you please tell me which Stephen Collins movie is your favorite.Thnx, Alyssa :)  
  
Simon chased Megan down the hall.  
  
S:What are you talking about?  
  
M:Don't act all innocent.As if you'd cheat on me with Cecelia.And I thought she was different.I guess you're both like that.  
  
S:Like what?What do you mean I cheated on you with Cecelia?  
  
M:I guess you thought sitting in a dark theatre would be a good place to have a secret date.Well you would have pulled it off if I hadn't seen you in the ticket line.She was all over you.  
  
S:I did go to the movies but that was because you couldn't go out.  
  
M:What are you talking about?  
  
S:Cecelia said that you were spending the night with this guy and that you had to cancel our date.Who was the guy anyway?  
  
M:What guy? I never talked to Cecelia on Friday.  
  
S:But she said you told her to tell me-  
  
M:Quit it Simon.Just tell the truth.If you wanted to be with Cecelia you could have at least broken up with me first.Or were you just using me in the first place so my feelings didn't even matter.  
  
Megan went into the girls bathroom leaving Simon completely confused.But he knew there was one person who he had to talk to.Cecelia.  
  
Dinner had just finished at the Camden's house.Everyone was bunched in the kitchen waiting for desert.  
  
Lucy:I'll be right back Kev I'm just going to go get some fresh air.  
  
Kevin:Are you ok?  
  
L:Yeah I'm fine.I'll be back in a few minutes.  
  
K:Do you want me to come with you?  
  
L:No that's ok. Lucy stepped out onto the backyard porch and sat down on the stairs.Summer was coming and the weather was starting to get warmer by the day.  
  
Eric:(to Kevin)Where's Lucy?  
  
K:She went outside for some fresh air.  
  
Eric knew it was the perfect time to talk to Lucy alone about what him and Annie had found the other day.He walked outside and saw Lucy sitting on the steps.Lucy was so lost in thought she didn't notice Eric until he was sitting down beside her.They both sat quietly.No one spoke, they were each waiting for the other one to start.  
  
E: So, umm how have you been feeling lately?  
  
L: I've been better , why do you ask?  
  
E: No reason. You just don't look yourself.  
  
L: What "looks" different about me?  
  
E: Nothing really, we just haven't seen you much lately.  
  
L: I've been busy with school and everything else. They sat in silence for a bit more. Eric was trying to think of a way to bring up pregnancy into the conversation.  
  
E: So Mary's having a baby. Who would have thought.  
  
L: It doesn't sound really unreal for me. She's always wanted kids.  
  
E: Well her and Carlos didn't start out normally. We didn't even know they were married, now not even after a year of knowing each other let alone being married, they're pregnant.  
  
L: We'll just have to hope it works out. They seem in love.  
  
E: Yah, I guess. Another silence followed.  
  
E: I'm just going to cut to the chase. A few days ago your mother accidentally came across a pregnancy pamphlet and prenatal vitamins in your purse.  
  
L: Wow, I didn't think you'd last this long.  
  
E: What do you mean? Last long for what?  
  
L: I knew once you found those things in my purse you wouldn't be able to take it for long before you talked to me.  
  
E: You knew that I knew?  
  
L: Yah, mom told me but I told her not to tell you.  
  
E: So you put those things in your purse purposely so your mother or I would find them?  
  
L: No, they were there because I put them in there when I received them earlier that day.  
  
E: I don't understand. Are they yours?  
  
L: Yes.  
  
E: So you're pregnant?  
  
L: Yeah. Eric smiled at his daughter.  
  
E: Really?  
  
L:Yeah, I found out a few days ago.Mom already knows. I told her not to tell you because I wanted to see how long it would take you before you talked to me.  
  
E: Your mother knew?  
  
L: Yah, don't be mad at her though it was my idea.  
  
E: I'm not mad, I'm surprised she didn't crack before though.  
  
L: It was hard for her.  
  
E: Does anyone else know?  
  
L: Well Kevin obviously does.We told his mom and dad (Kevin's dad never died) and mom and that's all. Oh and Mary knows, so Carlos probably knows too.  
  
Eric and Lucy talked for a bit more out on the porch before returning back inside.Once inside Kevin and Lucy announced to the rest of the family about the baby.They called Matt and Sarah later and also Ben and Patty-Mary.  
  
Lucy and Mary walked around the promenade eating ice cream.  
  
M:So how far along are you?  
  
L:About a month and a half.You?  
  
M:The same.Our babies are going to be born pretty close together if we both carry to full term.  
  
L:That will be good because hopefully then they will be good friends while they grow up.  
  
M:So your graduation is this Thursday right?  
  
L:Yup.You can still make it right?  
  
M:Yeah.I do my last flight this Tuesday.After that I'm stopping work.I want to be a stay at home mom.Maybe sometime in the future I'll go work again, but not now.  
  
L:Really?I thought you were just going to take a maternity leave?  
  
M:I was, but I figured my baby will need me full time.What about you, what are you going to do?  
  
L:Well before I found out I was pregnant I was going to start working right away.Now I'm probably going to wait until the baby is a few months old before I start working.  
  
M:That's a good idea. 


	8. Safe and Sound Finally

Hey sorry for the really long update, computer problems...anyway im back Please R&R :)  
  
Cecelia was sitting on the bleachers outside watching baseball practise while studying with a friend.Simon saw her and jogged over.  
  
"Are you playing Stacy here like you played me?" Simon said coolly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Cecelia asked genuinly confused.  
  
"Don't play games I know about everything with Megan.You lied to me and now thanks to you I may never get to talk to Megan ever again.I really cared about her and you ruined it!"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about" Cecelia said after a short pause, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Cecelia let's stop the crap so we can get through this.Why did you tell me that Megan was with another guy when she wasn't and I had a date with her?And then you get me to go to the movies with you."  
  
"That's the truth.She told me she wouldn't be able to go with you to the movies because she had plans with another guy.Maybe you should talk to her about telling the truth because she obviously lied to you to cover up about her being with someone else" Cecelia yelled back.  
  
"You lie about all of this and even now you won't tell the truth.Well tell me when you feel like being honest.Now I have to go try to get back the girl I care about who I may never get back because of you.So thanks Cecelia." Simon said before storming off, leaving Cecelia speechless.  
  
Matt sat in his apartment in pajamas with books, empty milk cartons and food wrappers surrounding him.He had a huge test the next day and had only studied for a bit the day before. He'd had a long day of classes and working at the hospital and was extremely tired.He kept reading the same sentence over and over until finally he drifted off to sleep.Lately life hadn't been going so well.A regular day consisted of waking up and showering quickly and rushing to class without having time to eat.After classes that he was barely making it through, he'd go to the hospital to do his usual rounds.He was kind of a helper at the hospital.He made a little bit of money, but hardly enough to support him and Sarah.Once he made it home he was tired and cranky and him and Sarah usually fought until he went to sleep, on the couch.At many times he felt like giving up.He wasn't sure if this was normal for a married medical student, but hopefully it was and hopefully things would get better soon.  
  
Lucy and Kevin waited patiently in the hospital waiting room.It was Lucy's 3 month check up and her and Kevin would be able to see the baby in an ultrasound.They were both excited and didn't know what to expect or see.Kevin had taken the day off work to go with Lucy to her appointment.Kevin and Lucy sat flipping through Parent magazines, occasionally stopping to read interesting articles.After about 10 minutes a nurse called Lucy's name and her and Kevin were directed to a room with a bed and a machine.Lucy lied down on the bed and pulled her shirt up as the doctor always ordered.Seconds later Dr. Hastings walked in.  
  
"Well long time no see.How are you two?" Dr. Hastings greeted them.  
  
"Good.How have you been?" Lucy replied.  
  
"I've been good.Busy, but good. Now more importantly how have you been feeling Lucy?" Hank (Dr. Hastings) questioned.  
  
"Other than the morning sickness, I've been ok." Lucy answered.  
  
"Has your morning sickness been bad? How often would you say you get it?Every day?"  
  
"Umm, well I usually get it about 4 days out of the week."  
  
"Has it started to slow down at all?"  
  
"Not really.The 2 weeks haven't been as bad I guess.How much longer will I have morning sickness for?"  
  
"You're at 3 months now so it should be gone by the next week.You still might be nautious every now and then but it's normal." Hank explained.  
  
"Thank god.I can deal with being nautious every now and then but all the time, well it gets really annoying."  
  
"So other than that, are you experiencing anything unnormal?"  
  
"No.I get headaches sometimes and I've started having strange and also late cravings."  
  
"Cravings are normal though right?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Oh yeah.And the things that she might crave might seem strange to you, but to pregnant woman, it's normal." Hank answered.  
  
Kevin and Lucy nodded their heads.  
  
"So if there's no more questions we can get the ultrasound on."  
  
"I don't have anymore, do you" Lucy asked looking at Kevin.  
  
"Not at the moment.I'm sure I will later." Kevin said knowing that they would probably have to explain everything on the ultrasound for him.  
  
"Ok, so Lucy I'm going to rub this gelly on your stomach.It may be a bit cold at first." Hank said going over to a drawer and pulling out a tube of petroleum gelly (I think that's what it's called).  
  
"It won't hurt her right?" Kevin asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"No of course not" Hank said.He squeezed some gell on Lucy's stomach and rubbed it around as Lucy shivered.He turned on the ultrasound machine and in seconds a picture appeared on the screen.  
  
Lucy and Kevin stared at the screen in awe.Lucy couldn't believe it was her baby she was seeing.Kevin on the other hand was still waiting to see where exactly the baby was.He didn't want to say that he couldn't tell which thing was the baby because he didn't want to sound like a bad father, but there was so much black, white and gray it was impossible to make anything out.  
  
"Kevin can you see where the baby is?" Lucy said a smile coming across her face.  
  
"Why would you ask that?" Kevin asked trying not to sound strange.  
  
"Because I know you don't know much about babies, no offence or anything" Lucy replied.  
  
"Well no, how can you tell?There's a white thing in the center and the rest is gray and black"  
  
"You know the white thing you see" Lucy said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's the baby." Lucy continued.  
  
"That's the baby!? But's it's so small.Is it ok?" Kevin said as his eye's got wide.  
  
"The baby is perfectly healthy.That's the normal size for a 3 month fetus." Hank explained.  
  
Lucy and Kevin got a picture of the baby's ultrasound and then said good bye to Hank and went out to get something to eat at the promenade.They wanted to hear the baby's heartbeat but their time ran out so they'd have to wait til next time.Lucy and Kevin both left the hospital with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
It was 3 in the afternoon and Roxanne had just finished working out at a downtown gym.She was walking to her car getting her keys out of her purse when someone ran up beside her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where were you last night?" a man's angry voice growled.  
  
"Jake!What are you doing here?" Roxanne practically screamed.  
  
"Well you see we were supposed to meet last night at my place to party with some of my friends and you didn't show up.I looked like an idiot in front of everyone.Where were you?" Jake repeated.  
  
"I-I had to work late." Roxanne stuttered.  
  
"You never told me"  
  
"I didn't find out until I was at work" Roxanne's voice quivered with fear.  
  
"It's called a phone.How stupid are you!" Jake spat.  
  
"I'm s-sorry" Roxanne said holding back tears.If she was going to break up with him, she'd better do it now.He had become physically and verbally abusive and she couldn't let it get worse.Gathering up all the courage she had Roxanne straightened up and stared directly into Jake's eyes.He was a coward and a bully.  
  
"I've had enough with you Jake.If you think this is how women likes to be treated then you're sadly wrong.I don't want to see you anymore.Let's leave it here like this, I don't want to see you again.Don't call me or try to see me.I'm done." Roxanne said solidly and walked away.She was a little afraid to have her back to him but he just stood there stunned and didn't move.A woman had never talked to him that way before and he didn't like it.Roxanne got in her car and drove away and didn't look back once.Her heart finally stopped pounding once she got home and she had locked her door. 


End file.
